Rawr
|-|Cthu= |-|Unicorn= |-|Wild= |-|Smoke= |-|Corvin= |-|Croc= Summary The subject of the eponymous online game, Rawrs are strange entities that have served as allies to humans of various types throughout history. From time to time, meteorite fragments will crash onto Earth's surface, containing infantile aliens with no will of their own and no means of survival. Before these creatures perish, they are often found by forest ghosts who begin influencing their development so that they become thinking beings that exhibit various behaviors depending on the types of ghosts that influence them. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, higher via stat-amping Name: Rawr (individual names chosen by player) Origin: Rawr (online game) Gender: Likely genderless Age: Varies Classification: Aliens under Ghost Influence Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Accelerated Development, limited Reactive Evolution, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Aura, Probability Manipulation, Pressure Points, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Only ever seen fighting other Rawrs), higher via stat-amping Speed: At least Hypersonic, possibly Speed of Light (Can dodge blasts of lightning, and what may be beams of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, higher via stat-amping Durability: Unknown, higher via stat-amping Stamina: High (Can continually fight even while under the debilitating effects induced by other Rawrs) Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low normally (Rely on humans to care for them), high combatively (Can learn new powers and fighting techniques in a single day, capable of thinking on the fly in combat) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gen: As a Rawr fights, it accumulates Gen, a mysterious material that allows it to alter and modify its body in-between fights, granting it access to more abilities and techniques and improving its physical stats. Concentrate: A Rawr is able to double its physical strength almost instantly by doing nothing more than focusing its mind during the brief lulls between an opponent's attacks. This ability requires intense concentration however, and the Rawr's movements will be slowed if it can't think fast enough. Poison: A Rawr can release a potent green toxin from its limbs, which is administered through nothing more than physical touch. Pyro: A Rawr's ability to generate fire from the ground or its own skin to damage the opponent, often cloaking its fists or claws in said flames to deal extra damage. Electro: A Rawr's ability to project large bursts of static electricity that they can then launch at their opponent. Psy Beams: Telekinetically-focused beams of light that the Rawr fires from its eyes, implied to deal physical as well as mental damage. Hypnotic Shock: An ability that allows the Rawr to directly assault the opponent's mind through physical contact. Hypnosphere: A more advanced ability that applies the same effects as Hypnotic Shock, but can do so without physical contact as long as the opponent is within range. Berserk: A boss ability that alters probability. With every hit the Rawr lands, the probability that its next hit will land before the opponent can react increases by 5%. Eventually, as the fight goes on, the odds will hit 100%, and the Rawr can wail on the opponent with impunity while they become completely unable to prevent the assault. Spike's Frenzy: A boss ability that allows the Rawr to continually create weak points in the opponent, creating a greater chance of landing fatal hits the longer the fight goes on. Aura of Exhaustion: A boss ability that passively strips away the opponent's physical strength, reducing them to a miniscule fraction of their power. Confusion: A boss ability that causes the opponent's basic attacks to become steadily weaker and weaker with every hit that the Rawr lands. Mindlock: A boss ability similar to the Aura of Exhaustion, but different in that it strips away an opponent's psychic abilities, if applicable. Aura of Degradation: A boss ability that edits the probability of the opponent's actions to negate their ability to dodge the Rawr's attacks, land more than a single hit at a time, or deal critical damage. Note: A playable Rawr will normally not have access to all these abilities at one time, and only bosses have been shown to use many of them. However, it stands to reason based on the game's lore that a Rawr that has lived long enough and seen enough battles could theoretically amass all of these abilities and more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rawr Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier